


Grissom's Girls

by scribblenubbin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil has decided enough is enough and decides to set up Catherine and Sara, only to not be prepared for what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grissom's Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under halfbloodme on LiveJournal

I wonder if you know just how much you mean to me? Just how much you tease me every time you flash me that smile of yours, showing off the gap between your teeth. Do you know just how much it kills me to see you going through all the available guys and not finding happiness? Or how much I want to give you what you’re looking for? Could you ever fall for person with a kid? Or a woman? Could you fall for me? I want to ask you all these questions and yet I can’t. I hold back, knowing you’d probably shoot me down before I could tell you how I feel.

“Catherine… you’re working a 419 with Sara at the Tangiers.” Grissom’s voice cut through her train of thought.

“Um…”

“Problem?” 

“No. No problem.”

“Good.”

*

“He put me on a case with her. Grissom put me on a case with her. He knows how I feel about her and yet he has us working together. Is the man insane? He’s gotta be insane! God I wanna run my fingers through her hair, feel her lips on mine, touch her bare skin, taste her sweetness. If I could have just one moment with her alone, away from work. Does she realise just how much I want her?”

“Sara. Sara! Focus. You missed the turning.”

“Shit! I’m sorry Cath… mind’s elsewhere. Sorry.”

“Yeah well you’re gonna have to turn round.”

*

An entire shift working together had left both Catherine and Sara feeling very emotional and extremely hormonal. Both women had found it extremely difficult working with the object of their affections and neither woman had been able to tell the other just why she had been so snappy and short tempered. Both were feeling pretty pissed and as they walked into the break room, the boys read the warning signs and disappeared pretty quickly. None of them wanted to get in the crossfire of the storm that was brewing. Greg nearly tripped over Nick on the way out. Desperate to get away from his two favourite women. Normally a cat fight would have appealed to him, but he had seen what these two were capable of separately. He didn’t want to see what they would be like at each other’s throats.

After the door closed behind the boys, Sarah rounded on Catherine.

“You wanna tell me what your problem with me is?” The brunette spitfire cut to the chase.

“I don’t like the way you jeopardised the case! If you weren’t feeling up to the job you shoulda told Grissom at the beginning of the shift and gone home. I wanna do my job and I can’t do it properly if I’m having to pick up the slack from you all night!” Catherine spat out her words with a little more venom than she had planned.

“Picking up the slack?!? Please! Catherine you were completely unfocused half the night and we almost lost vital evidence ‘cause you needed to be reminded by Brass to put your gloves on! Don’t tell me I’m the one having problems focusing!” Sara took a step forward, fire in her eyes. ‘Just kiss me already Cath.’

“One lousy spate of forgetfulness since I started working for the lab and you’re gonna hold it against me! Sara you were completely unprofessional out there tonight! You had no right being out there.” Catherine inched forward, blue eyes boring straight into Sara’s face. ‘Sara I’m right here in front of you, just come and get me.’

“You’re not as clean cut as you’d like to make out Miss High and Mighty! I’ve seen you go against protocol, I know that you will do anything to get the end result so before you start pulling me up for things take a good look in the Goddamn mirror!” She took another step forward. “I just wanna feel you next to me, holding me.”

“Really?” Catherine took another step, bringing her inches away from Sara’s face. ‘You look so hot when you’re angry!’

“Really!” ‘Oh fuck I’m actually gonna do it aren’t I?’ Sara leaned in tentatively, she could feel Catherine’s breath on her lips. Then before she knew it, she could taste Catherine’s sweet lips. Catherine kissed her back, hard and passionate. She wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist drawing the brunette closer in. She had waited for this moment for a very long time.

As the kiss ended and the women pulled apart, each one was shaking. Neither had expected it to actually happen yet it had. The moment they had been praying for, for four years had finally arrived and now neither knew what to do next. Neither could bring themselves to speak, scared that if they did the other one would call it a mistake of passion, brought on by the heat of argument and the proximity. Catherine’s blue eyes welled up with tears, emotion flooding through her veins. Sara turned away. It shouldn’t have happened. Catherine wasn’t meant to be upset by it. She had overstepped the mark. Sara sat down on the couch, facing away from the woman she wanted more than she could explain and whispered “Sorry.”

“What…what for?” Catherine’s voice was quiet, unsure.

“I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have taken advantage.” Sara kept her focus on her hands.

“You didn’t, not from where I’m standing at least.” Catherine sat down beside Sara and placed her hand on Sara’s. “I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you….” Her turn to clam up.

“Tell me what?” Sara needed to hear it from the horse’s mouth.

“You’re really gonna make me say it aren’t you?” Sara nodded. “I’m…I… I love…you. There. I said it.” Catherine blushed a shade of red that matched her figure hugging top.

“I love you too.” Sara’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“You do?” Catherine couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Yeah… the only person I told about it was… was…”

“Let me guess. Grissom?” A spark of annoyed amusement lit Catherine’s eyes.

“How’d you know?” Sara looked up at Catherine with confusion.

“’Cause I told him the exact same thing about you when he hauled me into his office last night. Told me my game was off and wanted to know who was throwing it.”

“So you told him it was me?” There was shock on Sara’s face.

“Yeah… I did. I didn’t think he’d do anything about it.”

“How can we get him?” Sara had an evil glint in her eye.

“ I have an idea. That is if you’ll play along.”

“Sure. No problem.”

*

“Grissom can I speak to you?” Sara walked into her supervisor’s office, tears rolling down her face.

“Sure. Are you ok?” Grissom had never seen his young charge in this sort of state. It scared him slightly although he didn’t show it.

“No. I wanna transfer. I want out of here, or at least moving to another shift. I can’t take it any more.” Sara flopped onto the chair opposite Grissom had put her head in her hands.

“Is this…is this about… Catherine!” The surprise in his voice caused Sara to look towards the door.

“Is this a bad time? Look… I’ll come back later. It’s not important.” Tears rolled down Catherine’s cheeks too. Grissom wasn’t sure what to make of it. The girls could see he was obviously uncomfortable with this situation and both had to keep their composure.

“No. We were…we were done. I’ll go.” Sara made to get up from the chair.

“Don’t. Sara we need to finish this conversation.” Grissom stood and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Sure make her decisions for her, Gil. We all know she’s your favourite. She told me how much she ‘respects’ you. Go on just admit it. You and her are made for each other!” With that Catherine spun round and stormed down the corridor out of sight. What he couldn’t see was the amused smile on her face or that Sara, head down again was smiling too.

“Sara, I’ll be back in a minute. Stay here.” Grissom walked up the corridor and headed after Catherine. He found her sitting in the locker room. Head in hands.

“Care to explain?” He stood in the open doorway.

“I told you how I feel about her. You make me work a case with her. Then I find her sitting in your office looking like she’s about to confess her undying love to you. How’d you expect me to react, Gil?” Catherine’s voice was venomous. She refused to look at him for fear she couldn’t hold the act.

“Catherine. How could you think that? Sara is a friend, a colleague, a member of the team who needs my help and I was offering it to her. If you want to know what she was about to say you’ll have to ask her, but I thought you knew me better than that.” His voice was calm, a slight sound of disappointment in his voice.

“So did I, Gil. So did I.” Catherine really didn’t know how long she could keep this up.

“Come down to my office. It’s about time I talked to you both.” 

“No thanks. I’m heading home, shift’s over and I need to get some sleep before my next fight with Lindsey.” Catherine pulled her jacket over her shoulders.

“That wasn’t a request, that was an order.”

Catherine meekly followed Grissom back to his office, concentrating on her shoes. She was desperate to see Sara again. Impatiently waiting for the moment that she could feel the brunette’s lips on her once more. Catherine craved contact with her almost girlfriend as much as her lungs needed air. She had gotten Sara well and truly under her skin. Grissom opened the door to his office and gestured to Catherine to take the seat next to Sara. Sara spun round, shock in her hazel eyes. She hadn’t expected Grissom to come back with the beautiful strawberry-blond following in his wake. She had to keep her cool, she couldn’t let her cover slip.

“I’ve asked Catherine to come in because there is something we all need to discuss. Or actually you two need to discuss. I cannot tolerate the way you’re both jeopardising cases because of your own personal issues. No one leaves this room until you’ve talked this over and kissed and made up.” Grissom wasn’t angry he was disappointed and ordinarily it would have hit both women to the core. But on this occasion…

“You want us to what?” Sara’s voice quavered with slight amusement.

“I think he said he wanted us to discuss our personal issues.” Catherine smiled a half smile.

“No I meant the other part.” Sara couldn’t contain her laughter any longer.

“Oh you mean he wants us to kiss and make up? Do you have any objections.” She flashed Catherine that winning smile.

“No not at all.” Both women leant in, reducing the distance between their chairs and kissed passionately. Grissom sat there in a state of disbelief and relief. He quietly stood, walked out the room and shut the door behind him. He was happy that his two favourite CSI’s had finally begun to communicate.


End file.
